Little Iris
by ji-yuusa
Summary: She would find her love. Even if he didn't love her, she would make him love her. No matter what. No matter... what... -ONE SHOT-


Little Iris  
  
  
  
By: Jiji  
  
  
  
Yakusoku. Yes, he had promised her. Promised to marry her. She was but a child in training. Training to become a warrior. She was a female. Few females became warriors, and she knew that. But she ignored her grandfather's warnings. She would find her love. Even if he didn't love her, she would make him love her. No matter what. No matter... what...  
  
  
  
Kouga cocked a brow up at the road before him as an eerie fog spilt. There was something strange going on. He didn't want to admit it, but he was lost. He wasn't sure where he was, and he'd lost Ginta and Hakkaku a few miles back. They'd catch up in an hour or two anyway... maybe he should just make a small camp and wait? Nah...  
  
He pulled his hands up behind his head holding it in place and he slowly waltzed on. Well... not really waltzing but you get the idea.   
  
The fog increased to a strong mist. The small water droplets began clinging to his furs and his hair. He ignored the slightly cold breeze blowing over him.  
  
"Man, this is creepy," he whispered to himself rubbing his arms with his hands to keep warm. He froze for a moment as he heard a faint rustle in the bushes.  
  
"Who's there?" he spoke out in a low and threatening tone. He heard another rustle, above him this time. He spun around a few times stopping at each looking through the haze. His teeth were bared and his fists clenched. He wasn't prepared... for what happened next.  
  
The figure jumped down in front of him. Kouga stumbled back as it pressed him to a tree. He shut his eyes bracing himself as he hit the tree. His eyes snapped right back open in astonishment as he felt lips press down against his with a ferocity only a demon would have. He felt silky hands glide along his arms before holding them down.  
  
A concubine?  
  
He growled deeply as he snatched a hand free. He rose it slapping the back of it against her face. The girl screamed in pain as her hand went to her cheek and she fell back curling up instantly. Kouga's eyes widened as he saw the white fur and bright red hair. His mind clicked as he suddenly remembered her name.  
  
"Ayame?"  
  
She didn't move.  
  
Kouga knelt lightly touching her arm. She still didn't flinch. When he tried to pull her up, he found himself pressed back against the tree with two determined emerald eyes staring deep into his. Her breathing was quick but steady at the same time. Kouga flinched feeling her nose touch the tip of his.  
  
"What do you want?" he said through clenched teeth in the lowest tone he could muster, a sign of dominance. He heard a click. And another. What was she doing? Kouga didn't show any sign of embarrassment as his chest armor fell with a loud clank. Ayame idly kicked it away, far from his reach. She ran her hands over his bare chest feeling the strong muscles that occupied it. Kouga tried his hardest not to get aroused at the touch, but it was soothing, and he couldn't get the idea of how soft her hands were out of his head.  
  
"You," she whispered pressing her lips against his, must gentler than before. Kouga felt a chill run down his back as her hands went around the sides of his stomach to touch his tail. Aggression filled him as he harshly pushed her back. Ayame yelped as she landed, rolling a few times. Kouga stood growling deeply with malice in his voice.  
  
"You dare?" he growled out in a voice he didn't recognize. "I told you... Kagome is my mate, not a stupid concubine girl that is barely of age!"  
  
Ayame stood growling in a slightly higher pitch with her teeth bared. "You promised me!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Kouga's ears rang for a moment from her outburst.  
  
"I! DON'T! CARE!" he shouted back with a break between each word. "That was a long time ago! I didn't even remember it! Even if I do now, I wouldn't take a slut like you for a mate!"  
  
Ayame inhaled sharply through clenched teeth as her eye brows furrowed in anger. She clenched her fists tightly as they shook. She stomped up to him glaring at him. Kouga returned the glare at her small figure. She was almost a foot shorter than him. A good head's length, at least. She'd had to step up to kiss him.  
  
"Why?" he suddenly whispered, with the lowness and forcefulness as before. Ayame inhaled again, much quicker. She felt the hot sting of tears flood over her and had no regrets in letting them fall.  
  
"I spent my whole life waiting for you, waiting for a moment to be able to come to you. And when I finally do, you're making off with a priestess that doesn't even love you!"  
  
Kouga grabbed the string to her cape pulling her up. Ayame let out a short but loud screech as he jostled her back a bit. "Kagome does love me and she will be my mate!" he shouted back. Ayame grabbed his arm ignoring the constant flow of her tears. Kouga resisted to let a yelp out as she pulled him down to the ground.  
  
"What are you-" Kouga yelled as she pinned his arms to the ground. He hissed through his teeth trying to lift them. Ayame whimpered as he almost succeeded but managed to hold them down.  
  
"I will make you keep your promise!" she shouted, sobbing loudly afterwards with her eyes shut tightly. "You promised to take me as your wife! I will make you keep it!"  
  
Kouga slowly stopped struggling as his mind went into a sort of trance. It wasn't like him to go into deep thought, but he was now.  
  
Why was Ayame so determined? He'd rejected her, yet she continued. She was small and not exactly 'fight-worthy'.  
  
Ayame saw his blank expression and slowly released her grasp on his arms as she shifted against his hips where she'd been strandling him. He seemed to be submitting... but that wasn't like Kouga.  
  
Ayame ignored it and continued with her 'mission'. She grabbed the edges of his fur pushing it up to reveal his lower half. He was already erect.  
  
Kouga slightly noticed his fur had been lifted. He felt a soothing caress over his manhood and sighed contently. Ayame sat up ready to mount him. She held his manhood up as she positioned it directly under her entrance. She shut her eyes tightly and let her body fall down onto him.  
  
A loud scream echoed for a moment.  
  
Ayame set her hands against his chest holding herself up. Why had it hurt so badly? Mating was supposed to be pleasurable... at least, that's what she'd been told.  
  
She let out quieter screams as she lifted herself riding him slowly. Kouga closed his eyes as warmth came over him. He heard Ayame's faint screams. Why was she crying?  
  
Ayame lowered her head gritting her teeth as she tried to find pleasure. It hurt so badly-it felt like he was too big or something. Why...?  
  
She opened her eyes and almost screamed again seeing a small stream of blood flowing down his manhood. She was bleeding. She knew that would happen. Was that why it hurt? She watched the small pool develop over his stomach before dripping down his body. It hurt so much...  
  
Kouga opened his eyes again as the scent of blood filled his nose. He tilted his head and saw blood coming from Ayame. He'd been her first. He felt a shock go through him. It felt... good. He heard her small whimper. She was in pain. She was pushing herself.  
  
"Ayame," he whispered softly. Ayame ignored him. Kouga raised his arms slowly setting them on her hips. He brushed his hands over her soft white fur a moment and slowly pulled her down fully onto his manhood. Ayame cried out again. Kouga held her still. He was no where near his climax, and she had a long way to go if she didn't slow down to let the pain pass.  
  
Ayame felt something warm develop under her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw Kouga's body straining. Kouga gasped in a quick breathe. With a gasp of her won she realized what he was doing.  
  
Kouga gritted his teeth as he forced his release again. A slight groan erupted from his throat as he pressed on, filling her womb with his seed.  
  
"You may love Kagome," Ayame choked out through more tears, "but at least allow me to have a pup."  
  
Kouga responded by forcing his release again. Ayame winced feeling the warmth develop in her womb again. The pain was subsiding.  
  
"It wasn't... supposed to hurt," she voice almost asked him. Kouga finally stopped the strain on himself and opened his eyes. He sat up slowly pushing her off and pulling his manhood out, which was covered in a mixture of her red blood, and his white seed.   
  
She was strong. She was brave. She had willingly given up her virginity to him just to receive a pup that he hadn't wanted. Not to mention... she was beautiful.  
  
Kouga grabbed her cape again. Ayame winced for a moment until Kouga lifted it from her head placing it to the side. He grabbed the hilt of her sword and pulled it out from her sash moving it out of the way as well. Ayame heard a faint click and before she knew it, she was cold.  
  
Kouga eyed her nearly naked form. Her breasts were full and firm. He covered them with his hands making her shiver. He leaned forward to kiss her softly. He pulled away staring into her eyes. Ayame trembled with a sudden fear.  
  
"Why?" she asked grabbing his hands and pulling them away. Kouga slid his hands from hers setting them back against her breasts kneading gently. Ayame blushed heavily as she started to squirm. Kouga released her breasts only to grab her thighs to pull her onto his lap. He pulled her legs apart and slowly slid his manhood back in.  
  
"Because you're right," he whispered as he grabbed her arms setting them around his neck. Ayame slightly followed him as she clasped her hands together pulling her head to rest against his shoulder. Kouga followed setting his head on hers. He softly kissed her neck.  
  
"That Kagome doesn't love me, and I was too thick headed to notice."  
  
Ayame let out a yelp as he bit down onto her neck. What she swore was pure instinct took over her as she bit back against his neck. Kouga licked the wound a moment before releasing her. Ayame whimpered softly as he grabbed her hips pulling her up. It felt different this time.  
  
"Shh," he hushed her as he slowly rocked her up and down. Eventually he turned around setting himself against the tree. Ayame's legs dangled over his lap as he continued to move her. Her teeth stayed clenched over his pulse. Kouga didn't mind.  
  
"Kouga-wh-what's..." she breathed out feeling something tight start to develop. A tight, yet warm knot in her stomach. No, it was lower than her stomach.  
  
Kouga picked up his pace as he began to push up against her with his own hips. Ayame cried out at the sudden increase of force. Kouga would've stopped if not for her next words.  
  
"D-Don't stop!" She released his neck as her hands grabbed the wet skin on his back trying to hold herself onto him. The mist around them was still thick and was now resting onto their bodies. Small droplets began to drip down their bodies mixing with sweat.  
  
"Faster...faster!" she screamed as pleasure began coursing through her. Kouga gritted his teeth as he followed her request.   
  
Suddenly a scent reached his nose.  
  
"Wh-why are you crying?" he asked keeping his pace steady. Ayame pushed against him telling him to keep going.  
  
"I-It's just that..."  
  
Ayame gasped feeling her body convulse. She threw her head back in a silent scream as her climax hit. She now understood what the wolves meant. She felt the warmth and knew Kouga had found his release as well. She moved her arms around his waist and arched incredibly against him as she gasped for air.  
  
"...th-that I'm so happy..." she finished with another gasp. Kouga moved his arms tightly around her small and thin body as he raised his head to howl.  
  
Ayame flinched hearing his low howl. She'd never really heard a wolf in a human form howl. But it was beautiful...  
  
She suddenly recognized the tune. He was declaring love. More tears fell from happiness.  
  
Kouga pulled her closer as exhaustion caught up with him. He lifted her chin softly kissing her lips. Ayame pulled away setting her head against his chest. Kouga raised a hand tangling it in her bright red hair. He leaned down setting his cheek against her head and setting his nose near the small purple flower in her hair. He breathed in deeply taking in her gentle yet strong scent. Ayame felt drowsiness start to take over. She closed her eyes feeling a need to sleep. Kouga closed his eyes softly stroking her hair as he spoke.  
  
"I love you... my... little iris." 


End file.
